prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure
is the first ending theme for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, performed by Kitagawa Rie. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1st, 2015. Its last appearance was in episode 25 on July 26th, 2015. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Ashita to memorī Tsunagi au merodi Shararan♪ Ohimesama ni natte Odorimashou An・Du・Torowa Purikyua Tokimeku egao wa hōseki yori mo Kirakira min'na no kokoro kazaru yo Butōkai maku yo agare Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dake de sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Gokigen'yō...Gokigen'yō... Purikyua |-|Kanji= 明日とメモリー つなぎ会うメロディ シャララン♪お姫さまになって 踊りましょう アン・ドゥ・トロワプリキュア トキメく　笑顔は　宝石よりも キラキラ　みんなの　ココロ飾るよ 舞踏会　幕よ　上がれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！憧れのStage トレビアン！つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日の　鍵を開けて ごきげんよう… ごきげんよう… プリキュア |-|English= Tomorrow's memories Connects many melodies Shalalan♪ Become a princess Who dances forever Un・deux・trois Pretty Cure A glittering smile is like a jewel Everyone’s sparkling hearts light up As the curtains begin to rise Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! On that stage! Très bien! Strong, kind and beautiful! Dreams are changing the world With your hands, open the door to the future Good day...Good day... Pretty Cure Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Ashita to memorī Tsunagi au merodi Shararan♪ Ohimesama ni natte Odorimashou An・du・torowa Purikyua Tokimeku egao wa hōseki yori mo Kirakira min'na no kokoro kazaru yo Butōkai maku yo agare Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dake de sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Gokigen'yō…Gokigen'yō… Ohana no kawaisa umi no ōkisa Seiza no fushigi ya kibō no chikara Sekai wa kiseki afure Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Take a chance! Mō nigenai wa Torebian! Suteki muteki ni uruwashiku Rettsu Go! Purinsesu Purikyua! Gomen asobase Doresu de habatake niji no sora he Gōjasu! Pureshasu! Shall we dance! Akogare no Stage Torebian! Tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Yumemiru dake de sekai wa kawaru Sono te de ashita no kagi wo akete Shiawase afureru ai no kuni he Gokigen'yō… gokigen'yō… Purikyua |-|Kanji= 明日(あした)とメモリー つなぎ合うメロディ シャララン♪ お姫さまになって 踊りましょう アン・ドゥ・トロワ　プリキュア トキメく　笑颜は　宝石よりも キラキラ　みんなの　ココロ饰るよ 舞踏会　幕よ　上がれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！ 憧れのStage トレビアン！ つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日(あした)の　鍵を開けて ごきげんよう…ごきげんよう… お花のカワイさ　海の大きさ 星座の不思议や　希望のチカラ 世界は　キセキ　あふれ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Take a chance！ もう逃げないわ トレビアン！ 素敌　ムテキに　丽しく レッツGo！プリンセスプリキュア！ごめんあそばせ ドレスで　羽ばたけ　虹の空へ ゴージャス！プレシャス！Shall we dance！ 憧れのStage トレビアン！ つよく　やさしく　美しく！ 夢見るだけで　世界は変わる その手で　明日(あした)の　鍵を開けて 幸せ　あふれる　爱の国へ ごきげんよう… ごきげんよう… プリキュア |-|English= Tomorrow's memories Connects many melodies Shalalan♪ Become a princess Who dances forever Un・deux・trois Pretty Cure A glittering smile is like a jewel Everyone’s sparkling hearts light up As the curtains begin to rise Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! On that stage! Très bien! Strong, kind and beautiful! Dreams are changing the world With your hands, open the door to the future Good day...Good day... The ocean is home to cute flowers The constellations make up our power Where we fill the world with miracles Gorgeous! Precious! Take a chance! Don't run away Très bien! Amazing, invincible and lovely Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure! There's a lot to do Soar into the sky wearing that colorful dress Gorgeous! Precious! Shall we dance! On that stage! Très bien! Strong, kind and beautiful! Dreams are changing the world With your hands, open the door to the future Happiness overflows in the land of love Good day...Good day... Pretty Cure Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle Audio Trivia *This is the first ending to include text in a different color instead of white. Videos Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs